The Only Place (AU)
by Dubstep4Dayz
Summary: What would have happened if Nick didn't help Judy in her case?


**Author's Notes: EEE! First fic by me (posted) Hope you enjoy! Please review, it helps! (Please do Constructive Criticism, as this is my first fic!**

Nick was a sly fox. He had always been, even in times of intensity. He was calm, cool and collected. When things started going south, he tried his best to get back on track. This was the Nick that Nick wanted to stay. Even if it meant horrible things would happen...

He was walking down the street, a stroller being wheeled by him, with Finnick inside. They were going on a con for Jumbo Pops for their Pawpsicle. This included Finnick dressing up in an elephant costume to fool people about his age because of his small stature. While Finnick hated this, it payed the bills.

Suddenly, Nick heard the wheezing sirens of a ZPD vehicle. Positioning his head towards the sirens, he noticed it wasn't a regular sized vehicle, and that it was small prey sized. The only ZPD officer that small could be... "Hi! Hello! It's me again!" said 'Officer Toot Toot'. "Ugh... Not _her_ again." he thought, trying to think of a quip "Heyyy, it's Officer Toot Toot!" he said sarcastically. "Hahaho, no. It's actually Officer Hopps, and i'm here to ask you some questions about a case!" She said optimistically, pulling out a notepad.

Nick tried to think of a quip to get out of there and from hearing that voice. "What happened, meter maid, did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me!" He sarcastically remarked as he continued to pace forwards . He knew it wasn't his best, but it was enough. He focused on pushing his stroller, in which Finnick was 'snoring' through all of this. He found himself near an alleyway when Officer Hopps cut him off with her vehicle. She flashed her sirens for a quick second, and then stopped. "Hey, Carrots. You're gonna wake the baby! I gotta get to work" he lied. She then hopped out of her small vehicle and started walking towards Nick. " _This_ is important sir, and I think your _TEN_ dollars worth of pawpsicles can wait." Nick chuckled and said, "I make two-hundred bucks a day, fluff, 365 days a year, since I was _12_. And time is money. So hop along." he boasted.

"Please, just look at the picture. You sold Mr. Otterton a pawpsicle, right? Do you know him?" While it was true, that yes, Nick did know everyone, he wanted to toy with Carrots a little more. "I know everyone." she showed a smile of excitement on her face, before Nick retaliated with "And I also know that somewhere there's a toy store missing it's stuffed animal. So why don't you get back to your box?

He watched her smile fall into a frown as she said "Fine, then we'll have to do this the hard way." She said, closing her notebook and pulling out something, that made a heavy metal click sound when it was latching onto- "Did you just _boot_ my stroller?" said Nick, questioning Officer Hopps' Questionable Ethics. "Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest." "Heh, for what?" he said, now with a baby voice "Hurting your feewings?" he mocked. What happened next was shocking to Nick. "Felony Tax Evasion." Judy said, tilting her head as she thought she knew everything about the fox.

"Yeah, 200 dollars a day, 365 days a year, since you were 12," She went on calculating his income and tax before she spurted out "1 million, 60 thousand, I think, I mean, I am just a 'dumb bunny', but we are good at multiplying, anyway" This caused an audible snicker from Finnick. "Who was that?" She said, looking around for the source of the noise. "Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported... Zero!" As she tapped her pen to the forms.

"And, unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense!" she continued. "5 years jail time." she informed him, putting the clipboard underneath her chin. Nick tried to think of a quip, before hastily saying "Well it's my word against yours" Nick said as he crossed his arms in frustration. Suddenly, Hopps pulled out the pen and it began to make a distorted, high-pitch noise. Then it started playing Nick's voice saying "Two hundred bucks a day, fluff, 365 days a year, since I was _12_ " the pen played, with the bunny smiling proudly.

"Actually, it's your word against yours. And if you want this pen, you're going to help me find this poor, missing otter, otherwise the only place you'll be selling your pawpsicles is the _prison cafeteria_ " she said. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." she mocked, tilting her head. Finnick started laughing and then opened up his stroller sun shielder, after all his ears were visible, he mocked "She hustled you!" as he twiddled his feet. "She hustled you _good!_ " he said as he tightened Nick's tie "You a cop now, Nick!" Nick tried to think of something. He decided that what he was about to do was the best course of action.

"Actually, Finny-boy, I was going to have to _deny_ the officer's use of blackmail against me." Nick knew that Hopps was blackmailing him, and he decided to put up with it. "Well, then we'll have to take you in. Paws behind your back." Hopps ordered. Nick did as she said, still silent, a smirk on his face. He knew what he was doing, and he wanted to do it.


End file.
